


Tradizioni da non mancare

by Lia483



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shigino Kisumi, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Free! Dive to the Future, Top Shiina Asahi, University, Wall Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Lavoro che partecipa all'Italian P0rn Fest #12.Prompt: Il giorno in cui si trasferiscono assieme, con ancora tutti gli scatoloni imballati e nessun letto su cui farlo.Avevano appena chiuso la porta alle spalle dello zio di Kisumi, il quale aveva prestato loro il camion per spostare gli ultimi mobili, ed entrambi si scambiarono uno sguardo pieno di emozioni prima di voltarsi a guardare la loro nuova casa.Non che ne avesse ancora l'aspetto, essendo disseminata di scatole e mobili posizionati alla rinfusa, ma era la loro. L'appartamento dei loro sogni, il posto perfetto dove cominciare una vita insieme.





	Tradizioni da non mancare

Avevano appena chiuso la porta alle spalle dello zio di Kisumi, il quale aveva prestato loro il camion per spostare gli ultimi mobili, ed entrambi si scambiarono uno sguardo pieno di emozioni prima di voltarsi a guardare la loro nuova casa.  
Non che ne avesse ancora l'aspetto, essendo disseminata di scatole e mobili posizionati alla rinfusa, ma era la loro. L'appartamento dei loro sogni, il posto perfetto dove cominciare una vita insieme. Dopo un anno nei dormitori dell'università, avevano deciso che era giunto il momento di trasferirsi insieme e non potevano esserne più felici.  
Asahi si passò una mano tra i capelli rossi, i quali rimasero in quella posizione per via del sudore.  
La maglietta l'aveva abbandonato da tempo dopo aver trasportato da solo il divano – il suo ragazzo era stato appena di aiuto con l'equilibrio dall'altro lato del suddetto mentre salivano le tre rampe di scale.  
“Ripetimi perché ci siamo trasferiti nel mese più caldo dell'anno?”  
“Me lo stavo chiedendo anche io, ma sono sicuro che il vederti sudato, ansimante e mezzo nudo mentre fai dei lavori pesanti fosse tra i motivi principali del mio subconscio quando l'ho accettato” commentò Kisumi accanto a lui con un sorriso malizioso.  
Il rossore sulle guance dell'altro si intensificò e non per il caldo. “Non dire certe cose!” mugugnò, mentre si dirigeva verso le scatole del salotto, tutte accatastate tra il divano e il kotatsu.  
Tra le sue attività preferite ci sarebbe sempre stata quella di far perdere le staffe ad Asahi Shiina.  
Nel frattempo il nuotatore si stava guardando intorno mentre parlava:”Pensavo che potremmo cominciare dividendoci le stanze, così faremo più in fretta. Direi di montare per prima cosa il letto per non dormire per terra stasera, poi tu potresti occuparti del...”  
“E il sesso celebrativo?” lo interruppe Kisumi con voce abbastanza forte da non poter essere ignorato.  
Inizialmente Asahi sembrava non aver capito, perché continuò a discutere su chi doveva fare la cucina, poi di colpo diventò nuovamente rosso fino alle orecchie. “Kisumi” disse come una maledizione.  
“E' una tradizione che non possiamo mancare, Asahi.”  
“Non puoi aspettare il maledetto letto? Avremo tutto il tempo di fare... di festeggiare!”  
Kisumi sorrise, avvicinandosi al compagno lentamente. “Trovo sempre affascinante la tua incapacità di dire la parola sesso, quando giusto ieri sera avevi la lingua nel mio...”  
Il rosso si agitò ancora di più, sbattendo velocemente una mano sulla bocca dell'altro per fermare la sua frase. “N-non dirlo!”  
Kisumi gli prese il polso, prima di leccare il palmo che gli copriva la faccia. Asahi rabbrividì, anche se non cercò di ritrarre la mano.  
“Riuscirò mai a farti apprezzare il dirty talk?”  
“Non al di fuori della camera da letto.”  
“Così monotono, Asahi!”  
Staccando la mano di Asahi dalla faccia, cominciò a lasciare dei piccoli baci sulla punta delle dita, prima di mordicchiare l'indice con un sorriso malizioso. “Possiamo anche spostarci di là sul materasso. E' ancora avvolto nella plastica, non dovremo neanche stare attenti a non sporcarlo.”  
Vide il suo compagno percorso da un piccolo brivido al morso, ma egli alzò comunque gli occhi al cielo. “Sei così eccitato da non poter aspettare di avere una superficie libera e comoda?”  
Lasciando andare il polso, portò le braccia a circondargli il collo. “Che posso dire, Asahi, ho sempre voglia di te.” Lasciò un bacio vicino all'orecchio destro, diventato così rosso da essere in tinta con il colore dei capelli.  
Non si fece pregare molto di più, mentre voltava il viso per baciare le labbra del suo fidanzato, cercando di mantenere un minimo di controllo. Forse pensava di riuscire a dargli qualche contentino e poi di riordinare casa.  
Da una parte Kisumi capiva. Sapeva che se si fossero messi a fare l'amore, non avrebbero fatto assolutamente altro per le prossime ore, ma ehi, anche lui aveva un limite. Aveva osservato il suo ragazzo girare mezzo nudo per tutta la mattina, accaldato e sexy. Non poteva resistere di più.  
Quindi, non appena ebbe l'attenzione di Asahi, cominciò a premere la lingua contro le sue labbra perché aprisse la bocca e potessero approfondire il bacio. Il rosso resistette, almeno finché le mani di Kisumi non cominciarono ad accarezzargli il petto, con un minimo uso delle unghie.  
Alla fine, riprendendo fiato, strinse i fianchi di Kisumi e aprì la bocca.  
Le loro lingue giocarono languidamente, stuzzicandosi senza fretta, mentre facevano scontrare i fianchi piano, ma con entusiasmo crescente. Le mani di Asahi scivolarono sotto la camicia a maniche corte del ragazzo con i capelli rosa, sollevandola per toglierla più in fretta, senza preoccuparsi dei bottoni.  
Nel farlo, si staccarono per prendere fiato e Asahi lo guardò eccitato. “E' tutto nella scatola in camera.”  
“Ho già preso io quello che ci serve” rispose Kisumi, tirando fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloncini una bustina di lubrificante.  
In modo un po' rude, Asahi lo spinse contro il muro vicino al corridoio, ringhiando appena. “Da quanto ce l'hai?”  
“Da quando ho finito di portare le cose in camera da letto.”  
Cioè più di due ore prima.  
Asahi abbassò la testa per lambire con la lingua la pelle del collo di Kisumi, prima di affondare i denti più in basso vicino alla spalla. “Mi farai diventare matto.”  
Kisumi gemette per il morso, prima di ridacchiare, mostrando di più il collo per non impedire i movimenti dell'altro, il quale era più che interessato a ricoprire la pelle chiara di baci e lievi morsi.  
Nel frattempo, si slacciarono e calarono a vicenda i pantaloncini, emettendo dei gemiti soddisfatti quando la loro pelle nuda si scontrò. Asahi mosse i fianchi, facendo in modo che le loro erezioni si strofinassero una contro l'altra, bagnando ancora di più i boxer che non avevano tolto. Fu lui ad abbassarli velocemente ad entrambi, prima di riprendere il dondolio.  
Poi il nuotatore esitò un momento, probabilmente indeciso se proseguire in camera sul materasso impacchettato, ma Kisumi scelse per loro. Si girò verso il muro che aveva alle spalle, appoggiandocisi con una mano mentre sventolava il lubrificante con l'altra. “Dai, Asahi” disse con voce calda.  
Gli occhi rosa scuro dell'altro si infiammarono di desiderio. Lo raggiunse, appoggiandosi contro il suo sedere spinto in fuori. “Cazzo” mormorò, aprendo la bustina e facendo un casino con il lubrificante sulla sua mano.  
Kisumi lo osservò con la coda dell'occhio, divertito dalla solita impazienza del suo compagno, prima di commentare:”Sono sicuro che non servirà il tuo braccio fino al gomito per prepararmi, tesoro.”  
“Taci” fu la sincera risposta dell'altro, prima di arrossire peggio di prima.  
Kisumi sorrise malizioso, leggendo perfettamente la sua espressione e quindi l'immagine mentale che stava cercando di ignorare. “Magari un'altra volta, Asahi...”  
“Fanculo. Se ne avessi le forze, me ne andrei, lasciandoti qui così.”  
“Non ce la farest-” stava ancora rispondendo Kisumi, provocante, ma Asahi lo interruppe penetrandolo con un dito scivoloso. Non fu molto delicato, ma il ragazzo più alto era ancora molto sciolto da quella mattina, quando l'avevano fatto appena svegli, quindi dopo qualche breve movimento, passò al secondo dito e li mosse lentamente, ruotando il polso per toccare più punti possibili. Kisumi rabbrividiva di piacere a quelle dita che lo conoscevano così bene, ansimando ogni volta che Asahi gli sfiorava la prostata. All'aggiunta del terzo dito, mosse subito i fianchi con entusiasmo, nella speranza di avere ancora più pressione, di essere riempito ancora di più.  
“Asahi, puoi metterlo dentro, sono abbastanza aperto.”  
Alle sue spalle, il rosso non disse niente, ritirando soltanto la mano per andare a lubrificare l'erezione prima di posizionarla all'entrata. Afferrandogli saldamente i fianchi, cominciò a penetrarlo lentamente, ma senza fermarsi finché non fu tutto dentro. Kisumi si piegò appena in avanti, fino a posare la parte alta del petto contro il muro, per dare un migliore accesso al suo compagno. Lo incoraggiò senza parlare a cominciare a muoversi, non avendo bisogno di molto tempo per abituarsi, e di nuovo spinse più in fuori il bacino, sperando di aiutarlo a trovare il punto perfetto dentro di lui.  
Quando la punta di Asahi finalmente colpì la prostata, emise un gemito abbastanza sonoro da risuonare in tutto l'appartamento.  
“Sei sempre così rumoroso, cazzo.”  
“Ti piace la mia voce, ah-Asahi” gli rispose, voltando la testa per chiedergli un bacio, che il rosso gli diede con piacere, rallentando e appoggiandosi contro la sua schiena.  
Quando si staccarono, più per scomodità che per altro, Asahi riprese un ritmo più veloce con i fianchi. Il ragazzo con i capelli rosa, non più soffocato dai baci, riprese a gemere e ad andargli incontro con il sedere.  
Anche se il carattere di Kisumi faceva pensare che sarebbe riuscito a parlare anche nel bel mezzo dell'orgasmo, solo lui e il suo compagno sapevano come smettesse gradualmente di articolare parole quando era preso dal piacere. Più si avvicinava all'orgasmo, più le uniche cose che sapeva emettere erano urla e gemiti, più i suoi pensieri si concentravano solo su Asahi e sul nodo allo stomaco che anticipava l'estasi.  
Decidendo di volerlo vedere meglio, Asahi si staccò un attimo per girarlo fino ad essere petto contro petto e ricominciare a baciarlo. Non restarono appoggiati al muro, non proprio sicuri di riuscire a mantenere l'equilibrio, quindi scivolarono per terra, senza smettere di baciarsi. Kisumi allargò le gambe intorno ai fianchi di Asahi, lasciandogli lo spazio per inginocchiarsi ed entrare di nuovo dentro.  
Non era una posizione altrettanto comoda per la schiena di Kisumi e le ginocchia del nuotatore, ma bastò sollevare un po' di più le cosce del primo per trovare un angolo altrettanto bello.  
I movimenti di Asahi non persero di ritmo, ritrovando la prostata del compagno. Kisumi incontrò lo sguardo di Asahi fisso su di sé, mentre non smetteva di colpire il punto giusto con i fianchi, finché l'eccitazione crescente e quello sguardo pieno di amore e lussuria non lo portarono all'orgasmo con un grido più forte, le dita che graffiavano la schiena del nuotatore.  
Asahi non ci mise molto a raggiungerlo nel piacere, con qualche altro colpo più veloce e meno attento. Si bloccò, tremante, prima di chinarsi in avanti.  
Kisumi allargò le braccia mollemente per lasciare che l'altro si adagiasse sul suo petto mentre riprendevano fiato, distendendo le gambe piegate per intrecciarle.  
“Se riceviamo una lettera di protesta per i rumori già il primo giorno, faremo un record che nemmeno Natsuya-senpai riuscirebbe a superare.”  
Kisumi ridacchiò, passando una mano con amore tra i capelli di Asahi, ancora più umidi di prima.  
Poi gli spostò il viso per potersi scambiare un piccolo bacio, poi un altro e ancora uno, decidendo che gli scatoloni e il disordine che li circondava poteva aspettare ancora qualche minuto di coccole.  
E i minuti di doccia condivisa che avrebbero fatto di lì a poco, sommati al tempo che avrebbero speso per inaugurare anche il bagno.  
Tanto non c'era nessuna fretta nella loro nuova casa.


End file.
